


fill in the cracks (of my heart)

by rappersandwich



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rappersandwich/pseuds/rappersandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>it takes a second to look back at everything that's ever happened in your life, and a smile to put right everything that went wrong.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	fill in the cracks (of my heart)

     It's when he's buried in the midst of all the chemistry books he borrowed from the library that were stacked against one another on his desk in their room does Kyungsoo realize their relationship had more cracks to it than can be found on the surface. He wonders when it all started; he's not one to pay much attention to anything, sometimes having his friends ridicule him about looking like an owl resting on the lowest branch of a tree (like the ones in story books), but when it comes to Jongin, concern comes natural to him.

 

 

 

 

     They were both in college now; Kyungsoo was majoring in Biochemistry, and Jongin was pursuing his dream course - performing arts. Before complications in their schedules arose, they had everything planned out perfectly: they would live together in one apartment, somewhere between the campus and the shopping district, so they could go out on dates whenever both of them were free. Having been together since they were kids, and officially engaging in a romantic relationship during high school (after years and years of running around each other, waiting for the other to make the first move), the two were basically inseparable.

 

 

 

 

_"Why rent out separate dorms when we can rent an apartment all to ourselves?"_

 

_"Because we're still minors, Jongin. Do you even know how to take care of yourself?"_

 

_"Nope. But that's why I have you, right?"_

 

_Kyungsoo sighs. "Stop it with that cheeky smile of yours or I'll smack you. And don't think you're getting out of helping me with the chores. You'll have to learn how to live with yourself sooner or later."_

 

_"So you agree? To living together?" Jongin's face can't help but break out into a grin. Kyungsoo finds himself a bit dazzled and his lips starts to turn up at the corners._

 

_"Do I have a choice?"_

 

 

 

 

     The first years were amazing. After class hours, since they were pursuing worlds-apart degree programs, one would wait for the other to finish classes and they would eat dinner together, sometimes at the ramen shop just a street from their place, but most of the time at home because Kyungsoo's cooking was _the best ing thing Jongin's ever tasted_ , even though they mostly consisted of basic home recipes and kimchi fried rice or spaghetti. ( _"Seriously, Kyungsoo, what the hell do you put in these things to make them so ing fantastic?"_ )

 

 

 

 

     But, like all good things, their peaceful time together didn't last for long. As their coursework increased over time, they also lost their traditions along the way; no more midnight strolls at the shopping district, dinner dates became "you eat ahead, I'll catch up later", fatigue ruining their chances of catching up and relaying to each other the events that transpired throughout the day, and eventually, living together became staying together. Kyungsoo wonders if everything was his fault. He wonders if Jongin thinks this, too, and if he regrets ever being in a relationship with Kyungsoo. As he feels his insecurities starting to eat him up, he remembers a fight he and Jongin had two months ago.

 

 

 

 

_"Soo, I'm home. I--"_

 

_"Do you even want me anymore?"_

 

_"What? What are y--"_

 

_"I saw you today. With that guy in your dance class."_

 

_"Do you mean Sehun? Soo, how did you ev--"_

 

  
_"I saw you two walking together. You were talking to him and smiling and laughing with him as if you both had no problems! As if_ we _didn't have problems..."_  


 

_"He's just my friend, okay? We were on our way to class and he just remembered something funny Professor Jung said the other day. Besides, you're my boyfriend, remember?"_

 

_"Yeah, but I--"_

 

_"Enough of this. I'm tired, I'll be in the room. I already ate dinner."_

 

_Kyungsoo stayed on the couch that night, conflicted between staying up and doing all his work in advanced (because he's already done everything he needs to do, as per usual) or walking into their shared bedroom and slipping wordlessly into bed alongside Jongin. He didn't mean to get jealous; he just noticed that Jongin was drifting away from him and he couldn't stand the thought of someone else worming their way into Jongin's life because even though they had their problems, Kyungsoo still loved him as much as he did before everything started falling apart._

 

_He hadn't noticed the tears streaming down his face until he heard a soft voice from the hallway. "Soo?"_

 

_Sensing Jongin coming closer, he couldn't help but burst into sobs before Jongin reached him and put his arms around his waist._

 

_"Shhh, it's alright. I'm here, Soo."_

 

_"I'm sorry, Jongin, it's just that--"_

 

_"Yeah, I know. It's okay, I get you. I miss you so much, too."_

 

_He lifted his head from his palms and fully embraced Jongin, crying into his shoulder. "We haven't had time to be together since forever."_

 

_Jongin sighs. "I know, and I'm sorry. I've had too much stuff on my plate, with rehearsals for our upcoming production underway and everything. I'll make it up to you, I swear."_

 

_"I'm sorry too," Kyungsoo sniffs. "My exams have been swallowing me up and the late night papers have me almost delusional already."_

 

_Jongin stands up and pulls Kyungsoo along with him. He snakes his arms around Kyungsoo's waist and they hug properly for the first time in months. "You'll come to the recital, though, right?"_

 

_Kyungsoo pulls back and flashes Jongin a grin. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," he says as he tiptoes before Jongin meets him halfway, capturing each others lips._

 

 

 

 

     Kyungsoo gets up and puts his coat on. He's been dressed since 5pm but the show doesn't start 'til 8 (no, he's not excited) so he still had time to kill. He spent his time reviewing for his Chemistry test until he realized it was already 7. He gets the ticket from the corkboard above his desk and starts walking to the university auditorium. He stops for a few seconds before taking a short detour and runs by the florist's before continuing his walk.

 

 

 

     "Kyungsoo! Did you see me? Did you see me?" Jongin asks as he jumps up and down like a hyperactive 5 year old who just participated in his first recital. (Kyungsoo stifled a chuckle; their situation seemed exactly the same as when they were 5 year-olds when Jongin's first ballet recital ended and they were allowed to go backstage. Just add more children and parents in the background.)

 

     Kyungsoo returned the enthusiasm with a smile. "You were amazing, Jongin. Couldn't take my eyes off you, actually," he says and all of a sudden, his face felt hot. Damn, they turned the air conditioning off already?

 

     Jongin smirks. "Is that so?" He peeks behind Kyungsoo. "Whatcha got there?"

 

     Kyungsoo suddenly remembers. "Oh, um. These are for you," he says as he reveals the bouquet he was hiding behind his back. "I'm sorry, I know they're too simple andmmf--"

 

     Jongin silences him with a kiss. It's a short but passionate one. It's the most sincere one they've shared in months, and Jongin pulls back with a promise of later.

 

     "They're beautiful. Thanks." Jongin grins all too widely and Kyungsoo thinks he might just go blind because of it.

 

     He feels himself flush. He clears his throat and says, "So, wanna eat out?"

 

     "Nah. I think I'd rather we stay at home. _It's been a while since I tasted you.._ "

 

     Kyungsoo chokes on his spit. "W-what?"

 

     Jongin chuckles. "It's been a while since you cooked for me. I wanna eat your dishes again."

 

     He sighs and punches Jongin in the arm. They look at each other and laugh whole-heartedly. It's been a while. "Yeah, but you're gonna have to help me with the dishes, though."

 

     "I always do, don't I?" Jongin says as he slips his hand through Kyungsoo's, intertwining their fingers as they start their walk home. Kyungsoo hums in response and satisfaction. A soft smile graces his face as Jongin side-eyes him.

 

     Jongin suddenly leans in and whispers, "But not before I have you for dessert," and starts running.

 

     Left rooted to the spot and cheeks flaming with embarrassment, Kyungsoo gains control over his senses and starts running after his boyfriend. "YAH KIM JONGIN!!!"

 

 

 

 

     Needless to say, even though their relationship has cracks, Kyungsoo knows they'll always be together to glue all the pieces together. They may have their misunderstandings, fights, and missed chances, but nothing else matters because Kyungsoo loves Jongin, and Jongin loves Kyungsoo. They're not perfect, but as cheesy and cliché as it might be, they know that they're perfect for each other. There's no Kim Jongin without Do Kyungsoo, neither is there a Do Kyungsoo without a Kim Jongin. They're a ship, a couple, and a team. They were broken, but they were together. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

 

 

(Upon reaching their home, they don't get to eat dinner though; Jongin wanted dessert right away.)

**Author's Note:**

> please take note that this was one of my earliest works so it's all unbeta-d and idk i'm still such an amateur so comments would help a lot. thank you~~ 


End file.
